


Control

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Gym, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is letting out the wrong kind of frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“Control. Your. Punches.” Steve ordered firmly as he stepped backwards, intermittently throwing his hand up to meet the angry strikes of Bucky’s fists against the sparring pads on his hands.

Bucky growled in frustration and threw another punch with his left, the metal plates whirring in agitation and exertion. The force made Steve’s shoulder seize so he met the next hook with the other pad, pushing so that Bucky’s hand knocked back into his own face. The soldier shook his head and lunged forward, grabbing Steve around the middle and flipping him onto the sprung floor of the gym at SHIELD headquarters. Bucky turned away, wiping a small bead of blood from his left nostril on the combat wrap his wrist was swathed in.

“Come back,” Steve demanded, standing back up and slicking his sweat-dampened hair out of his face.

“You’re not finished, Bucky. Come back.”

Bucky paused for a moment, his stance was anchored into the floor, shoulder width apart and unmoving. He turned back to Steve sharply and covered the distance between them with his metal arm poised for a punch that Steve knee would sting. He blocked it inches from his face, being met instead with a knee to the ribs sent straight from hell and another punch from Bucky’s right.

Steve caught Bucky’s metal arm and wrenched his flesh one behind his back, pinning it and spinning Bucky away from him. He drove the soldier forward until he stumbled, pinning him against the floor of the gym. The pair lay there, breath coming rough and fast, Bucky’s against the gym mats and Steve’s against the back of Bucky’s neck.

“You get too angry Buck,” Steve panted, “You stop concentrating on tactics and see red.”

Bucky shoved Steve off of him with a huff and rolled onto his back, raking his hands over his flushed cheeks and eyes until his vision clouded grey and granular.

Steve sat crossed-legged on the floor, watching the soldier. The agitation was clear. His movements were rough and unguarded, lacking the usual calculation that inhibited everything that Bucky did.

“What’s going on, Buck?” Steve lowered his voice, tracing the slow rise and fall of Bucky’s chest under the grey compression top he was wearing.

Bucky shook his head dismissively, but his mouth twitched uncomfortably, revealing something weak and vulnerable under the walls of metal he had shot up.

 _“Bucky_ ,” Steve warned, shuffling closer and putting a hand on the sprawled soldier’s chest.

Bucky sighed. It had not been long since he had returned, months, only a few. There was still a barrier there and it riled Steve that he could not break it down like he could back in Brooklyn, before the way. He could read Bucky like a book then. Now it was a little more difficult.

“It’s you,” Bucky muttered, “And me.”

 

Steve frowned, urging Bucky to continue.

“I can’t fight you without getting mad cause’ you…”

 

Bucky pressed his lips into a frustrated line, trying to organise the whirring of images and intentions in his head before slapping the floor next to him and pushing himself up onto his knees. He crossed the distance between them and kneeled in front of Steve, putting his hands on the Captain’s biceps firmly.

“Because I can’t stop this anymore,”

Bucky’s voice was low. Steve took a slow breath.

“Because I want you,” Buck sighed.

Steve raised his eyebrows and fought back a smile, clenching his jaw and biting his bottom lip till it ached.

“Because I want you, _so bad_ , and I have been taught not to want for so long,”

Bucky’s chest started to rise faster, his cheeks flushing again as his voice lost its calm and shivered at the ends of his words.

“I was told that this part of me didn’t matter, that missions were my only purpose and anything that stood in the way was weak and stupid and…punishable.”

Steve nodded, putting his hands on Bucky’s cheeks to steady him.

“Now you’re back, I’m back, and I need you like I need oxygen and you make my whole body burn when you touch me? It’s terrifying, Rogers. You take away all of my control and…”  


Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s, hard and rough, pushing the soldier back to the floor and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head.

“That’s right,” Steve growled into Bucky’s neck, “Now it’s your turn to take away mine.”

Bucky made a low noise in his throat and swapped their roles, throwing Steve onto the floor of the gym and taking his lips back to his mouth, biting the Captain’s bottom lip and sucking it between his own. Steve’s hips arched off of the ground, grinding into the space between Bucky’s legs.

“Jarvis,” Steve’s voice was hoarse, “Secure the room please.”

Jarvis complied and the doors clicked locked, shutting them in and everyone else out.

The Captain slipped Bucky’s shirt over his head, letting his thumbs rake down over the ridges of muscle at Bucky’s side, watching his eye’s flutter shut and the hair on his arms stand up. Steve sat up, clutching Bucky at the waist and shifting his hips forward on his lap so the soldier’s knees squeaked against the floor with the friction. Steve let his mouth roam Bucky’s chest, instantly intoxicated with the force of seven decade’s worth of missed touch, directionless and hopeless want for the man who literally slipped from his hands. He watched with hot-cheeked and cloudy-eyed awe as little patches of red appeared where his lips had been. He moved his mouth over Bucky’s right nipple and pressed his lips closed around the tender flesh, sucking until a hoarse, deep whine grew in Bucky’s throat and his metal fingers knotted in Steve’s hair desperately, anchoring him in place and securing the pleasure.

“Don’t stop,” Bucky mumbled, pressing his lips to the top of Steve’s head, “Don’t you dare stop.”

Steve grinned and disengaged his mouth with a wet pop, and flipped Bucky off of his lap and onto his back on the floor, gripping the brunet’s thighs and parting them roughly, sliding his fingers up the supple, firm muscle before unbuttoning his shorts torturously slowly and kissing down the line of his stomach.

“You’re allowed to want this, Buck,” Steve reassured and he watched the soldier grip the floor in an effort to keep his hips still.

“You’re allowed to fall apart for me.”

Bucky’s breath hitched at the possession in Steve’s tone. Things like that always did. Calling him, ‘Captain’ and obeying his orders in missions, they all sent electricity up Bucky’s spine.

Steve pulled the waistband of Bucky’s shorts to mid-thigh and palmed the growing bulge between his legs through his underpants with the heel of his hand, feeling a twitch of response through the thin fabric. He pulled them down too and continues to kiss agonisingly down Bucky’s stomach until his lips grazed the head of his cock.

“Steve…” Bucky’s voice was just breath, a rough dry prayer at the ceiling as Steve took about half of his length into his mouth before sliding back off with a pop.

Steve repeated the motion, coaxed deeper this time by Bucky’s grip on his shoulders. He twisted his mouth to increase the friction, smiling around Bucky’s cock at the short huffs of stifled moans that threatened to break free from the soldier beneath him.

“Tell me what you want,” Steve encouraged, kissing lightly over Bucky’s hipbones.

Bucky tried to slow his mind. He wanted anything at this point, any touch, any heat, anything as long as it was Steve.

“I want to…” Bucky’s words fell short, “I don’t know…”

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Stay here,” Steve ordered, brushing Bucky’s parted lips with his thumb before walking across the room to his gym bag.

He pulled out a little tube of Vaseline (it would have to do) and jogged back to Bucky, and pulling the soldier to his feet and backing him to the wall of the gym. He hooked his arm under Bucky’s thighs and slid him up the wall so that his legs were coiled around his waist.

Steve squeezed Vaseline onto his fingers and, pulling his sweats to his knees slicked up his length before lining his hips to Bucky’s. He took his lips the brunet’s neck, kissing deep and wet as he pushed one finger inside him, slow and gentle, feeling the muscle spasm around his knuckles as he started to hook towards him.

“Steve, Steve…” Bucky’s voice climbed against Steve’s shoulder.

The blonds face was still buried in the hot, damp crook of Bucky’s neck, mouth busy sucking bruises into the sensitive skin. He added a finger, hooking faster now and using his spare hand to rub rhythmically up and down Bucky’s shaft. Steve moved his mouth, meeting Bucky’s lips this time before he slid his finger’s free. He lined up his own length, parting his feet a little wider and gripping Bucky’s hips, driving him against the wall so he did not shift.

“Ready?” Steve asked, kissing Bucky one last time before an eager nod confirmed his answer.

He pushed into Bucky, instantly absorbed by tightness and heat that made his vision grey. The built up his rhythm, slowly at first but soon the room was silent apart from the sounds of their skin hitting like a pulse and the chug of heavy breathing.

“Well I hope this is what you meant when you said you wanted me,” Steve chuckled through his breathlessness, thrusting faster when Bucky’s thighs started to tremble.

Bucky didn’t reply, just moaned, slow and keening and let his head lull back against the wall blissfully, gripping Steve’s shoulders with whirring metal fingers as he fell to pieces, covering Steve’s chest in streaks of white.

Steve shuddered into his own climax, crushing his lips against Bucky’s to muffle his own moans as the pair slowed to stillness in the quiet gym.

Bucky blew a sigh, letting the kiss take any breath he had left.

Losing control wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
